


New and Old Habits

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Carrying On The Line [9]
Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, M/M, Mild Language, Slash, Strongly Implied Intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2010-12-23
Packaged: 2018-02-12 18:34:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2120400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Title: New and Old Habits<br/>Rating: Mish<br/>Characters/Pairing: Sentinel Prime, Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, ensemble; Sentinel/Ultra Magnus/Rodimus, Sentinel/Rodimus, past Sentinel/Elita/Optimus<br/>Prompt: "learning new habits"<br/>Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.<br/>Warnings: slash, slight language use, strongly implied intimacy, angst<br/>Notes: A small prequel in the "Carrying On The Line" fic 'verse. Also refers slightly to the fic "An Not So Honest Mistake".</p><p>0000</p>
    </blockquote>





	New and Old Habits

**Author's Note:**

> Title: New and Old Habits  
> Rating: Mish  
> Characters/Pairing: Sentinel Prime, Rodimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, ensemble; Sentinel/Ultra Magnus/Rodimus, Sentinel/Rodimus, past Sentinel/Elita/Optimus  
> Prompt: "learning new habits"  
> Disclaimer: Recognizable characters are not mine.  
> Warnings: slash, slight language use, strongly implied intimacy, angst  
> Notes: A small prequel in the "Carrying On The Line" fic 'verse. Also refers slightly to the fic "An Not So Honest Mistake".
> 
> 0000

Why the Supreme Commander wanted to see him was sort of lost on him. 

Did it have something to do with his slow growing relationship with Rodimus or was it something else entirely? If it did have something to do with Rodimus, then had he done something to upset the other mech?

If anything he had come to start liking and even to a point enjoying his encounters with the other Prime.

And yet here he was learning new habits with them both, that he could combine with habits that he had grown with the past and from the relationships that he'd had back then.

In some ways, he was strongly reminded of the past relationship that he had once shared with Elita-1 and Optimus. 

Both of them had been very dear to his spark.

Why he had ever allowed himself to think that going to the disgusting organic to look for the 'Con ship that might still have had energon in its stores was beyond him. If he remembered that orn correctly, obviously he had been trying to show off to them both that he knew what he was doing and that he was bot enough to do it.

Somehow he doubted that even now Optimus would never let him anywhere near him or his spark for as long as they still functioned. Fragger probably wouldn't let him try to protect him either.

Elita-1 was dead and gone, the thing that now held her memories, even claiming to be her was not her in any shape or form. No the Elita-1 he knew was back on that planet, her shell offline and rusting in the darkened cave tunnels.

"... Sentinel?"

He onlined his optical sensors that he hadn't even realized were offline and found that he wasn't alone. But rather both Ultra Magnus and Rodimus were watching with careful concerned expressions on their face plates.

"Are you alright, Sentinel Prime?"

"Ah.. yeah I am sir. Just remembering the past and those who were left behind."

Something in the older mech's expression softened ever so slightly and Rodimus watched them both carefully before the Magnus's expression came to the mech and he nodded slightly reaching over to pull the younger Prime closer to them.

"The past should never be forgotten, Sentinel, only learned from. Learning from the mistakes will help you move on. Now come with us, Rodimus and I would like for you to join us in our quarters too."

Looking to the changed expression in the older mech's optics and seeing the same in Rodimus, he found it hard to deny either of them and allowed them to take him. Though he did make half sparked excuses along the way.


End file.
